futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Overclockwise
" " is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth production season of Futurama. Synopsis An increase in Bender Bending Rodríguez's processing power enables him to foresee the future. Plot After they lose an online videogame against Mom's sons, Cubert J. Farnsworth overclocks Bender so he can process faster. As a result, they beat their opponents, sending them crying to Mom. Suspicious, Mom hacks into Cubert's game box feed and learns about the overclocking. Mom becomes worried that if people learn how to overclock her Robots, then they will have no incentive to buy new robots. Mom has Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth and Cubert arrested for voiding Bender's license agreement. Turns out, Hubert forgot that he signed the license agreement due to being too lazy to read it over in order to get Bender to bend a straw for him. At trial, Cubert and the Professor are ordered to locate Bender, and are forced to pay $10,000 every day until he is found, threatening to bankrupt Planet Express. Meanwhile, Bender continues to gather processing power, eventually gaining deity-like intelligence and powers, enabling him to anticipate future events, such as Mom sending robots to capture him to restore him to factory settings. Bender sets an elaborate trap involving a microwaved turkey, a volleyball net and John A. Zoidberg to beat these robots and steal their processing chips, increasing his capacities even further. The side-effect of this is that Bender requires an extreme amount of coolant to prevent himself from overheating, causing him to leave Planet Express to find another, larger source of coolant. Meanwhile, Turanga Leela feels like her relationship with Philip J. Fry I is in a rut and leaves Planet Express to become a space real estate agent. Depressed, Fry talks with Randy Munchnik about Bender's disappearance. Despite Randy's suggestion that Bender would probably go to a place with a lot of coolant and power, Fry decides to commit suicide by falling off Niagara Falls in a barrel. But amazingly, he finds himself in a cave underneath the falls, where Bender has developed into an omnipotent being, using the waterfalls as his new cooling system. Fry tries to convince Bender to help Professor Farnsworth and Cubert, but Bender is unconcerned with their troubles, stating that they are guilty and will be convicted. Fry asks Bender if he has a future with Leela, but Bender does not answer and tells him to leave. After Fry returns to the trial, Bender has a change of heart and appears in court, but he is ignored. However, he assures his friends that the jury probably didn't have to unfairly accuse Cubert, a minor. Fearing that Cubert will gain the jury's sympathy, Mom decides to drop the charges against Cubert while still attempting to prosecute the Professor. However, Bender seeks a mistrial on the grounds of double jeopardy, declaring that by dropping charges against Cubert who is the Professor's clone, Mom is unable to press charges against the Professor for the same crime because they are legally the same person. Enraged that she cannot prosecute the Professor, Mom forcibly captures Bender and resets him to factory settings. As he is carried away, Fry asks Bender about his future with Leela. Bender says there's no time, but proves he has enough to trick Zoidberg into getting hit by a ceiling fan. As Bender has been restored to factory dumb-setting, Leela returns to Fry, who still wonders what the future holds for both of them. Bender reveals that he had written down his prediction of their future, which Fry and Leela silently read together. The contents of the prediction are not shown, but Fry and Leela's reactions indicate that their relationship will have its ups and downs but will ultimately have a happy ending. Production To be added Guest stars To be added Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Bender Episodes Category:Fry Episodes Category:Leela Episodes Category:Episodes in which Fry almost loses Leela Category:Mom Episodes